


Strawberries and Cream

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing made America happier than having his mouth full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is a really old kink meme fill, but I do love me some frus.

France stretched out his legs, enjoying the almost-noon sun on his skin as he sat at his Parisian balcony, with casual slacks and button down shirt, and with a bowl of strawberries and cream (that he made himself, of course!) beside him. The wind was blowing at right enough strength that it only tousled the curls in his hair and he could hardly believe that it was such a beautiful day in the city. It was even better considering he could spend all day with his lover if he wanted, which of course he did. As though the other sensed his thoughts, he heard a sleepy,

“France,” mumbled from the doorway. America looked like he had just rolled out of bed, still shirtless with a pair of rumpled jeans thrown on and Texas was missing, making him look much younger. He rubbed his eyes in such a way, it made France think of a kitten. A very sexy kitten, to be sure, but a kitten nonetheless.

“I’m hungry,” he said and France smiled endearingly at him. So used to being pampered in France’s presence!

“I have some strawberries, mon lapin, if you want some,” he gestured to the bowl, but America flushed and looked the other way.

“No. I mean . . . you know…” he trailed off and France knew what the other meant. Honestly, all the time they spent together, he could hardly believe that the other was still embarrassed asking for what he wanted.

“Of course, but have some food on your stomach first.” France held out a bare strawberry and America held out his hand, waiting for France to give it to him, but soon realized that wasn’t France’s intention and flushed deeper. Biting his lips, he got down to his knees and was allowed to take the strawberry in his mouth. It did taste good, but he was impatient for something else and wondered how long France would play like this. He swallowed the fruit hastily, eagerly awaiting more.

France’s smile grew wider and he got another strawberry from the dish, but when he pressed it to America’s mouth, he ordered, “Don’t bite,” and allowed himself to appreciate the beauty of the other’s lips as he rubbed the strawberry against them. They were full, pink, perfect for America’s two favorite hobbies: eating and sucking. France was glad that he realized that the other had such an oral fixation (he had always been biting on his lips, chewing on something, sucking things that weren’t France’s penis) and how much it could be “solved” with two or three blowjobs a day. Of course, France would return the favor when they were both particularly aroused.

America parted his lips readily when France began to push the fruit between them. And while he was impatient, he knew what France was trying to do and his cheeks grew a little hotter, his skin a little warmer.

“You may chew.” And America did, feeling the warming feeling move to his gut.

France took another fruit from the bowl, this time dipped in cream, and pressed it to America’s lips.

“Lick it.”

America flushed again and obeyed, and curled his tongue around the strawberry to lap up the cream. He made sure to do it extra slow, because the better the chance that France was turned on, the quicker he would probably get to sucking his dick. He could almost picture it now and groaned; he loved having that man’s cock in his mouth.

When America was done licking, he looked up and saw a light flush dusting France’s cheeks. Unnoticeable to anyone who didn’t know him, it perhaps could have been written off to the sun above, but America knew better.  He placed his hands on France’s thighs and looked up innocently (expectantly).

France sighed with resign and combed his fingers through the other’s blonde hair. “Alright,” he conceded, “Go ahead.”

America grinned and immediately set to work unzipping the other’s trousers. Normally he’d go extra slow because he knew that France appreciated it (perhaps he would have unzipped the other with his teeth), but he had woken up horny and absolutely needed the other’s dick as soon as possible. France chuckled above him at his eagerness and helped him push his trousers down to his mid-thigh and America took his flaccid cock into his hands and stroked it.

France sighed into the touch and relaxed into his seat. The other always did have a strange fascination with his cock and he smiled when America began to play with his foreskin as his cock grew harder. America seemed to be caught in thought, licking his lips as his hands absentmindedly worked, when suddenly he moved forward and swallowed France’s cock in one smooth motion.

“Oh!” France gasped, surprised, and his hands reached out to hold onto his chair’s arms.

America moaned when he felt France continue to grow inside his mouth (and America definitely felt his own cock twitch to life, aroused). He let the cock slide from his mouth with a wet pop before licking along the vein and France’s grip on the chair tightened. As many times as they had done this, it still hadn’t lost its appeal, its hotness and France forced himself to breathe evenly through his nose to calm down. He wanted to last as long as possible so America would be able to play with him as much as he wanted, until the urge to suck went away.

America licked the tip, his tongue swirling on particular emphasis against the slit before engulfing the head. His tongue flicked underneath the foreskin (France let out a barely audible hiss; precum began to bead at his head) and America relaxed his jaw and throat again to slowly take the entire length in his mouth. France groaned at this (he would never tire seeing his dick disappear into that hot cavern) and tried his best to keep his hips still.

This was America’s favorite part. He loved having a dick down his throat. Just feeling it all hot, hard and thick, pulsing around every swallow got him feeling more than a little turned on. He could smell and taste the musk from France’s arousal and reached down to palm himself through his jeans, just to alleviate some of the pressure of his growing erection. He moaned (France made an interesting strangled noise in the back of his throat) and began to bob his head up and down the other’s cock.    

France tossed his head back, shutting his eyes, and focused on the feeling of America’s hot mouth surrounding him. The other’s throat was constricting, slick, and making his cock throb in the most wonderful, cruel ways. He could already tell that he wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he thought he was. When America began to hum, sending vibrations all through France’s cock and balls, he nearly lost it and moaned loudly, causing the other to look up with a strange mirth in his eyes.

Suddenly, America pulled away, his lips puffy and slick, and went lower to suck on France’s ball sack as he wrapped his hand around France’s cock and France bit back another moan when the other started humming again. He really wasn’t going to last long then if America was going to play like that. He was almost in pain with arousal and groaned when America’s thumb pressed against the sensitive slit of his leaking head, and he felt himself lose it just a little bit more.

America stopped abruptly and looked up with a small smile.  

“You can let go, you know. I don’t mind,” he said and France was oddly struck with how beautiful he was with his glistening swollen lips and his cheeks were dusted red with arousal. France tenderly touched his face and sighed,

_“Merci.”_

America gave a final lick to his balls before moving back up and engulfing France’s cock with a slight moan. France shut his eyes again with a pleased hiss and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel that heat beginning coil in his gut and it grew hotter every time America moved up and down. His balls had tightened against his body, his thighs were tense, it felt like all of him was trembling with pleasure. Then everything uncoiled and France came with a low keen. America kept sucking, milking out the other’s orgasm for all it was worth and let France’s dick fall out of his mouth once he was soft again.

France was still breathing deeply after it was over, and America stood, grinning, and kissed his lover’s cheek.

“Thanks, man. That was awesome!”

France gave a breathless laugh and pulled the other down for a proper kiss and America groaned, wrapping his fingers through France’s hair, once he felt the other’s tongue. It was then that France realized how aroused the other was and pressed his hand against the bulge in America’s jeans. The other’s hips bucked and he broke the kiss, gasping. France smiled and continued to push his palm against America’s erection just to hear the other’s vocal responses.

“Hmm, I believe we must do something about this.”

America mentally cheered when France got up and sank to his knees in front of him. He wondered how he could be so lucky to have a boyfriend like France and his mind went blank when he felt the other’s hot mouth begin to swallow him.

It was going to be a beautiful day.      


End file.
